Blush
by HannahBerrie
Summary: Calhoun loved making Felix turn red. A short one-shot full of fluff and nothing else.


**A/N: This isn't my best work, but I just wanted to write some meaningless fluff. So yeah.**

* * *

She loved to see him blush. She loved that look in his eyes, that breathy, nervous laugh he'd give off. It was just so amusing to her, to make him squirm. He'd act so embarrassed, like it actually bothered him when she would. But nothing could hide that silly smile he'd give her afterwords.

So she teased him. Whenever they were out in public she'd find ways to make Felix turn red. She'd give him a little love tap when they were on their way to Sugar Rush for another one of Vanellope's many races.

"Tammy!" He'd exclaim, grabbing his backside. "Wh-what was that?"

But she'd just laugh. "You know what that was pint-sized."

"I-but-I..." He'd stammer. Then it happened. His cheeks turned rosy and he'd let out a small sound that sounded like a sigh, a "meep," and a laugh all mixed into one.

Seeing him like that was her goal. And when she'd achieved it, she'd bask in her pleasure, but then immediately go after him again. Felix was very old-fashioned. Any kind of PDA would freak him out-no matter how much he enjoyed it. Even if they were just holding hands, he'd walk around pink as a gumdrop.

Another time, they were at all hanging out a Tapper's. Vanellope was vividly describing her latest win against Taffyta when Calhoun whispered into Felix's ear. She lead him into the back hallway and looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye.

"What's wrong Tammy?" He had asked, looking worriedly up at her.

Ignoring his question, she grabbed the front of his shirt roughly and brought him up for a long kiss. He was surprised at first, but had no reason to complain.

They were interrupted however, when Vanellope walked in with Ralph, both who had gone to go looking for the couple after they were gone for 20 minutes.

"Ew! Gross!" Vanellope exclaimed, quickly covering her eyes. "You guys are such dopes sometimes!"

There it was again. Felix's face turned bright red and he stood there sputtering like a fish without air. "I-we didn't-I mean-"

Calhoun bit her lip to hide her laughter.

Ralph rolled his eyes, smiling at them. "Are you guys going to come back, or should we just leave?"

"No!" Felix exclaimed, patting down his hair and straightening his shirt. "We...I mean...we're were just on our way back."

"Uh huh." Ralph said, smirking to Vanellope. Taking her hand, Ralph led her back to the bar stools.

Calhoun walked up behind Felix and ruffled his hair, causing him to jump and turn even redder. She took his blue hat off his head and slapped it onto her own.

Felix smiled at her in the most adorable way possible, and it took everything in Calhoun's power not to drag him back into the corner and continue what they were doing earlier. But she didn't. Instead, they went back to join Ralph and Vanellope, grinning like a couple of bandits.

She also started coming up with nicknames to call him that she knew he'd get embarrassed over. Some of the best ones included things like, "Sugar Muffin" and "Honey Melon."

"Morning muffin." She'd say impishly, coming up from behind to give him a squeeze.

"Ah!" He'd exclaim, his face lighting up like a match. "Tammy, I didn't hear you wake up!"

"Well, that's the idea, isn't it?" She said, nuzzling into his neck.

"I s-suppose." He stammered, relishing in their closeness.

"So what are you up to?" She'd whisper, laying soft kisses on his ears, neck, and cheeks.

"I was just m-making breakfast." He let off a tiny whimper.

"I think that could be postponed for a while, don't you?" She said with a soft laugh.

He turned redder and nodded.

Sometimes on those uncommon days when she'd wake up before him, Calhoun would lean over his dozing face and give him a good morning kiss. His eyelashes would flutter open and he'd beam up at her. They'd spend the rest of the morning cuddling, tickling, and just enjoying each others' company. They'd say silly things and whisper sweet nothings into each others' ears.

Then Felix would look at her with a gaze full of such love and comfort, and tell her how much he loved her. Then he'd smile as her cheeks turned pink and she told him to not be such a sap.

But he'd just laugh, because truth be told, he loved to see her blush, too.


End file.
